Ill Plans
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Haga catches Yuugi standing around a deserted part of the city slums and devises a plan to steal his deck. It's too bad that Yuugi is waiting for Jonouchi to arrive.


Haga had been lost for so very long. Everything that had happened to him could be attributed to Yuugi. Everything was Yuugi's fault. How could, at the time a novice duelist, have beaten the likes of him? Where had he gone wrong? From the moment Yuugi put the finishing blow to him in Duelist Kingdom no one had taken him seriously again. Why had one duel been the deciding factor in his entire career? That one loss has broken his confidence hard enough to ruin him for the rest of his life.

But it wasn't entirely Yuugi, was it. He remembered facing the rage of Yuugi's "other" self on top of a train. He'd made a foolish mistake in trying to bait him and had nearly lost his life in the process. That entire adventure had been Ryuzaki's fault anyway but who knew where that idiot had gone to. He wasn't here now and that was all that mattered.

What did matter was that Yuugi was standing out in the open in an empty part of the city. He was one of the only duelists who wore his deck on his hip like an idiot. Proudly displaying it for everyone to see. Like it was special. It was. It had won him so many duels, after all. It was the key to winning. And Haga wanted it. Now was his chance. All he had to do was run by him, snap the belt off and run away.

He'd become so familiar with the back alleys of the city that Yuugi would never be able to catch up. And then he could take on the next tournament with the stolen cards and win. Yes. This was his chance. His opportunity. It had come to him finally. And he would not pass it up.

Unfortunately for him Yuugi wasn't exactly alone. It always made him sort of uncomfortable to trek to this part of the city. For Jonouchi, though? He'd do anything. He wanted to meet up with the other so they could spend some time together. He'd been busy with the store and Jonouchi had been busy with college. Any time he could find on his friend's busy schedule he jumped at.

So there he was. Jonouchi didn't like him waiting too close to his apartment. Yuugi wasn't sure why that was, he hoped it wasn't became he was ashamed of it. Then again, knowing Jonouchi… The small duelist sighed, crossing his arms and waiting. Jonouchi had told him to wait in the most public area possible but he still couldn't see anyone around. He just hoped this was where the other had meant to meet up.

It was then that he saw the blond walking down the street, backpack in tow. He must have just gotten out of class. Yuugi reached up to wave widely at him, smiling brightly. Jonouchi seemed darkened until he caught sight of his little best buddy and perked up immediately.

And then a flash of green flashed by Yuugi and he felt his hips being tugged at hard. There was a sound of a metal clasp breaking and before he realized what was really happening he was grabbing for his deck box. Too little too late and he saw the thief taking off down the street. A deep feeling of despair whizzed through him and he took chase.

"Hey! Don't!" That deck was the last part of his other he had left.

Haga thought he'd gotten away with it. The belt was gripped tight in his hands, glancing at the small box on the end of it. It was all his now. That deck that had caused him so much trouble. It was his. Maybe instead of using it he'd burn it. Destroy the cards that had caused his life so much havoc and then go to the tournament knowing Yuugi wouldn't be there. He could be on top again! His life could start again!

Everything stopped as he ran hard into a broad chest. Before he was able to sidestep the back of his coat was gripped and lifted up and he was facing the furious brown eyes of Yuugi's stupid friend. "You," He wheezed out.

Jonouchi looked less than impressed. "After all these years you still gotta stoop to shit like this Haga?"

"Let me go you brute!" He swung his legs violently in an attempt to kick the other. Nothing seemed to be working.

Yuugi finally caught up, bending over the wheeze a little. "H-haga… Why would you…" He couldn't put it together. Where would having his deck get the other? Surely he hadn't been planning on using it. If he'd reported it missing using it in public would be the stupidest thing to do. Destroying it maybe? But why after all this time?

The tallest duelist shook down the kid. "You really have a problem!" He'd had a long day. He'd failed another class. His loans were due. Today was not going to be a good day and now he had an outlet for his anger.

"AH. PLEASE." Haga resorted to quick begging and shrieking. Maybe he could draw attention. It would look like he was being beat up. Which was probably what was coming next if he didn't worm his way out of this.

Yuugi reached a hand up. "Jonouchi-kun put him down." Cupping his friend's arm.

"He tried to steal your deck and you wanna grant him mercy?" Just like Yuugi. He couldn't have expected anything else.

Haga looked at him from behind the cracked frame of his glasses. Yuugi looked back, pouting all of a sudden. "Not before," He reached up, yanking his belt back into his possession. His eyes dropped. "You broke it…" A frown took the place of the pout. His poor belt. It had seen so much. Always been with him.

Jonouchi lifted him higher and shook him a bit more. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He was seconds away from giving the kid a black eye.

"P-please! I just wanted-" To steal it? To burn Yuugi's deck? It wasn't such a great thing to help his case. "It was stupid alright?" Still whining and shaking to try and slip from that strong grip. "I won't do it again!"

"The hell you won't!" Jonouchi had had it. This kid was a filthy slimy liar just like his pal. Years wouldn't change that.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Despite being sad over the broken belt he couldn't let the other beat the crap out of Haga. Not even after all that. "Let him go. That's enough." Pleading in tone as he watched the other carefully.

Jonouchi looked at him before looking back at Haga who was still wriggling and begging. His lips pursed hard before he threw him to the pavement. Yuugi started at the harsh treatment but if it was the only relief he was going to get… His foot stomped down hard next to Haga's head. "Get out of here. And I don't want to see you crawling around this area again." And a second thought- "Or the game shop!" Truthfully he hoped Haga would try again. Then he'd really have the excuse.

The boy rolled to his feet. "A loser like you doesn't have the right to command me!" Shouted before he took off.

"Yeah? Better hope you can run fast enough!" He got a small hitch of joy as Haga picked up his pace. Eventually had to face what he'd done. This was his fault. He should have just met Yuugi out in the city despite the hassle. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yuugi…"

The smaller smiled, slipping his belt through the other one on his hips so he could quick fix it for now. He'd have to find another one later. "Come on Jonouchi-kun. I think I saw a really nice burger place on the way here." He wasn't about to let the other beat himself up.

He regarded his pal before forcing a grin. "Yeah. Sounds good." Sometimes Yuugi was the only solace he had to look forward to. That and now hoping Haga would show his greasy face again so he'd have someone to hit.


End file.
